Bright Hope
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Worst Fear. Two years later, Thor finds Loki. No slash. Post- TDW.


A/N: Hello. :) This was, at first, a little bit left over from _Worst Fear, _but I didn't have anywhere to place it. So, I wrote it and saved what I had written in case I wanted to add to it. As I was typing this up, I noticed that it, also, refers to another story I had written called _Other Ways, _just in case you're interested. Though, you don't have to read _Other Ways, _I do suggest you read _Worst Fear_ before this one, though it's not exactly a direct sequel, but it might help if you find yourself confused. *shrugs* :p Anyway, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Bright Hope_

Loki stood on the edge of a cliff high above a forest on Nifleheim, merely watching it burn. He watched as the flames leapt and sparked, fuelled by his magic, of course. Usually, this would give him peace, but, today, it didn't. Today, it only fuelled his con- _No! I am above such things! _he thought, angrily. _I am Loki! I do not care about my bro- Thor!_

It was two years since he had last seen Thor in the medical tent. It was two years and he only heard rumors in taverns and markets of who- knows- how- many- hand accounts that Thor was alive and well. For his part, he was more inclined to mistrust them.

So, here he was on Nifleheim, using his magic to burn a small, inconsequential part of the forest, though, his heart wasn't in it. He felt like he was waiting. For what, or whom, he couldn't say. Eventually, he knew it was time to move on.

With a sigh, Loki raised his hand to dispel the inferno below. Before his hand was half- way up, there was a dull thump behind him. He knew who it was before he even turned. As a consequence, anger and joy warred for dominance in his heart. It was all of two seconds before anger won, since it was the far more familiar of the two. Loki acted on his anger and attacked.

"YOU STUPID, OAFISH FOOL!" Loki found himself screaming as his fist connected with Thor's jaw.

As a young man training to become a warrior, Loki had quickly become aware that, even though he was physically strong and could hold his own in a fight, that was all he was able to do.

Frigga had noticed this, as well, and, eventually, taught him how to cultivate his natural agility, speed, and magic to compensate. His speed and agility was what he used now, with an occasional burst of unfocused magic that only felled a few trees around them. He was, finally, giving vent to the unnamed worry and fear that had been building up for the past two years.

For his part, Thor mostly tried to evade his brother's furious blows, only parrying when absolutely necessary. He knew Loki was venting. It was far too uncontrolled and aggressive for it not to be.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Loki stopped his attack. Silence descended around them, unbroken, except for the sound of the forest burning below them and their heavy breathing. Thor was staring at Loki, while Loki returned it with a glare.

Thor was the first one to look away. He cleared his throat. "So, Loki… Feel better?" He intended for it to be lighthearted, but it was more awkward than anything else. However, it did break the silence, even if it wasn't exactly what Thor had been wanting.

Loki's glare increased and he slowly stalked closed to Thor. "You arrogant, thoughtless, son of a bilgesnipe," he growled.

Thor's wince became more pronounced as Loki's curses became more graphic and colorful. Thankfully, Loki had stopped coming closer.

When he paused for breath, and more curses, Thor asked, "How is that last one possible?"

Loki blinked in surprise for a second, then his lips twitched upward. "I've heard of it being done before." His voice was calm.

"But have you ever _seen_ a dragon and a dwarf-?"

"I assume," Loki interrupted harshly, "that your purpose in coming here was not because you wanted to argue over something this trivial." He twisted his wrist and the roaring of flames were silenced.

"I have been searching for you," Thor started, hesitantly.

Loki snorted. "Why? Does the Allfather miss my presence that much? If so, then where are your four dogs? Shouldn't they be here as well?" He made a show of sarcastically searching the dense forest behind Thor. "Or are they hiding, just waiting for their master to call for them?" There was no mistaking the poisoned sarcasm in his voice.

"Loki, Father doesn't know I'm here. Neither do the Warriors Three and Sif," Thor said, stepping into Loki's view. "I had wanted you to know that I'm alright."

Loki raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, I am so glad you decided to clear up that particular source of confusion for me. I had thought you were merely a solid projection, or a ghost," to emphasize his sarcasm, he rolled his eyes. "Your message has been delivered. Now, if that's all…?" He turned his back to Thor in clear dismissal.

"No, Loki, that is not all," Thor snapped, irritated. "I, also, know who it was that saved my life."

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Mmm, yes, Thor, you're smarter than I thought." he paused as he turned back to face his once- brother. "You've, actually, discovered that there are such people known as healers."

Thor shook his head. "It wasn't just the healers. They found traces of magic that was too powerful to be theirs. They don't know whose it is, but I know that it was unmistakably yours."

Loki turned his back, once more, and walked back to the spot where he had been standing when Thor arrived, silently cursing his carelessness as he did so. _See! See where your concern, your _sentiment,_ gets you?! _

He started slightly when Thor's hand gripped his shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you thank you and," here Thor paused long enough for Loki to face him. When he did, Thor moved his hand to Loki's neck, lightly gripping it in that familiar, brotherly gesture. "And I promise."

Loki had stilled when Thor had placed his hand on the side of his neck as if he still believed that there was still hope for his little brother. Now, he froze completely. "You heard?" he asked quietly.

Thor nodded. "I came to while you were speaking."

Loki looked away and was silent for a few seconds, obviously at war with himself. Finally, he asked, "Does anyone else know?"

"No one else knows, Loki."

"Good. If they did, I would not only have to kill you, but them, as well," Loki answered, meeting Thor's gaze again.

Despite the serious expression on his face, Thor saw a spark in Loki's eyes and knew that he only half- meant it. Thor chuckled. "I would expect no less." He let go of Loki's neck.

Loki merely smirked and allowed himself to enjoy this, albeit twisted, brotherly moment. For once, he ignored the poisonous voice within him.

End

A/N: I apologize for Thor and Loki being OOC. I had tried to keep them as much IC as possible. :) I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
